


Viral Sensation ImaginaryAustin: See It To Believe It

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Braindrain, Brainwashing, Himbo, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Muscle Growth, Transformation, gradual tf, himbofication, hyper, jockification, silicone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: A YouTube makeup star on the rise takes a risk–and pays dearly for the consequences… Or maybe it’s more like he’s rewarded. Watch the videos and judge for yourself.





	Viral Sensation ImaginaryAustin: See It To Believe It

The YouTube channel was pretty standard: ten minute videos, about two or three years into their entertainment career, with a large banner that read “ImaginaryAustin”. Next to the large, bubble-letter text was a picture of his face, smiling and staring right at the viewer. Playful eyes, short brown hair in a small quiff, and absolutely perfect eyebrows. It was no surprise that he ran a makeup channel.

There had been a lot of buzz about this channel recently—it had become somewhat of an internet sensation, exploding in popularity. All of his other videos had about 30,000 views—pretty standard for his 300k subscriber count at the time—but there were a few videos that rocketed up to millions of views, seemingly with no precedent. The first of many comes up on the screen: Naked and LOVING IT! [Austin tries out the newest Naked palette!]

“Hey guys, what’s up, this is ImaginaryAustin, where everything’s made up and looks are all that matters.” The classic YouTuber intro: short, sweet, and with a pun to boot. “Today, we’re gonna be trying out the new Naked palette. I’ve been so excited for this. Look at my old one, you can SEE I’m running out of it. That’s how much I absolutely love this stuff. Now, what we’re gonna do…” It was a pretty standard beauty video. A little bit of a refresher on foundation, application of eyeliner, mascara, and eyebrow pencil to keep the newbies on board. More complex applications of highlighter, blush, and eyeshadow—plus blending—to keep the more experienced watchers entertained. What was so special about this video? It didn’t seem like there was anything particularly… strange. But that’s when it happened.

“Thanks SO much for watching, you guys, I’ll put the link to the palette in the description below, and I’ll see all of you guys in my next fantasy! This has been ImaginaryAustin, signing out… Oh, but before we go, I have one more thing. I’m opening up a P.O. box for you guys! The address will be in the description below, so send me whatever you want! I’ll definitely open it up and use it. Alright, well, gotta go!” He waves, and the video ends. A P.O. box? Did someone send this guy a bomb or something? The next video is… stranger: GIFTS FROM YOU GUYS! [Austin opens up a big bottle of… uh… what? Why is it CALLED that? LOL!]

“Hey guys, what’s up, this is ImaginaryAustin, where everything’s made up and looks are all that matter! So, today, I’m showcasing this new thing… it’s uh, it’s called Boycream?” He laughs—it’s a pretty laugh, kind of like bells. “One of you guys sent me this, and… well, I said I’d use it on the channel! So a big shout-out to uh…” He pulls up a letter on screen, neatly folded in thirds. “Oh, says he doesn’t wanna be named. Well, uh, thank you, Sir! Whoever you are. We did talk a bit, he’s a real nice guy, just a bit shy I guess.” He smiles. “Alright, so this is… some sort of face mask, I’m guessing.” He goes on to apply it, wait for it to dry, and edit the next 15 minutes of the video to make it a montage of him waiting for it to be over.

“Okay, guys, 15 minutes is up. Now we’re just gonna…” He reaches for the side of the face mask, gently starting to peel it off. “Oh, wow. Comes off nice ‘n’ easy, huh!” He pulls it all off at once, his pores looking clearer than ever… but then there’s ten seconds of silence. His mouth hangs open, his eyes looking into the camera as he breathes deeply. For a moment, there’s an eerie sort of feeling. He could have edited this out. Why didn’t he? He starts to drool on camera. Saliva drips from his mouth for the next ten seconds as he stares at the camera. Was… was this what everyone was talking about?

“Oh, man, uh, sorry.” Austin quickly wipes everything up. “Had, like, a stroke there or something, I dunno, haha!” he shakes his head. “Alright, that first pass was pretty good, you can see the gunk I got out right here, but uh, it’s… it’s uh, been a while since I did a mask, so… so let’s do it again!” His speech is rambling, sort of clunky, and panicked. There’s a feeling that he doesn’t exactly need to do this again, but something happened that he wanted to. He wanted the excuse to feel it—whatever IT was—again. He puts on another one. This time, the editing isn’t as flashy. The video speeds up… but Austin just sits there, staring blankly out into space, for the next 30 seconds. But the 30 seconds was another 15 minutes in reality. This was starting to get freaky.

“Okay… time’s up.” The announcement is strangely wispy and forlorn. He peels it off his face, slowly this time. There’s a breathy, elongated moan as he does so. His arm falls limp at his side, and he resumes staring. Staring blankly, as if there’s nothing going through his mind. His mouth hangs open again. There’s a steady stream of drool now. He doesn’t blink, and when he does, it’s very, very slow. Skipping forward in the video, there’s no end to it. For two solid minutes, it’s Austin staring and drooling. The video cuts out at the end—no outro, nothing. The next one seems like he’s feeling better: No more Pringles! [Austin gives an update on his love-life!]

“Hey guys, this is, uh, Austin here!” His excited nature apparently warranted him forgoing the intro entirely. Obviously, something had happened. “I’m here again with not another makeup tutorial, but more like a vlog, I guess? Haha, so, uh… about that guy from last time—you know, the uh, anonymous guy who sent me in that product? The… Boycream?” He stifles a giggle. “It’s uh… well, we really hit it off. So, uh, sorry ladies and gents, but… I’m no longer single and ready to Pringle. We’re uh… living together, actually!” He laughs. “Say hi!” He says, gesturing off screen. A single arm moves its way into the field of view. It’s slightly tanned, toned, and definitely bigger than Austin’s.

“Aw, sorry guys—he’s still a bit shy. So uh… how should I…?” He shrugs. “Well, he doesn’t want his name up on the channel, either, so uh, I guess we’ll just keep calling him Sir.” He salutes, trying to make light of it. “Good morning Sir, can I have a kiss? A li’l smoochie-smooch?” He breaks character, laughing. There’s a low voice off to the side—not at all audible. Austin’s face slowly drops, going blank. It was like those two minutes of silence all over again. He slowly stands up, turns to his left, and a massive, buff figure walks into view. There’s a small smeck sound, presumably the kiss he had asked for—and then more inaudible talking. Austin’s hands seemed shaky, although neither of their faces could be seen. About 20 seconds later, Sir shoved Austin back into his chair. Austin’s face was near expressionless, but his eyes had a glimmer in them. He… really liked this Sir person, didn’t he? He eagerly scoots his chair back into position, facing the camera.

“S-So, uh, yeah! Sir and I will be living together, just wanted to let you know, and uh… he might even guest star in some videos! So, uh, yeah. See you guys next time.” The video was supposed to cut off there. But there’s a few extra seconds—someone, presumably Sir from before, grabs Austin by his shirt collar. There’s a few seconds where Austin breaks out into an enormous, dumb, slutty grin as he’s manhandled, and then tugged out of view. This was… definitely getting strange, now. You can feel the suspense settling somewhere in your heart. You’d been so absorbed in these videos you nearly forgot they were real. It felt like watching some sort of TV show… either way, you had to know what happened next: BLEACH ME UP! [Austin gets some help from Sir!]

“Hey guys, Austin and Sir here!” Austin was sitting front and center—as usual. However, there was a massive figure behind him. No face, still, only a towering body of muscle. “So, today, Sir’s gonna help me bleach my hair! It’s been getting kinda long, so I thought it would be cool to do something with it!” His hair was only a bit longer, but there wasn’t any reason for him not to do it. After all, his body, his choice, right?

Sir applied some sort of goop around Austin’s hairline, then started applying the bleach. From the face Austin made, you can’t help but empathize as he is obviously trying to resist scratching his head right now. You can almost feel it—the burn, the itchiness, the want to wash it off. You shudder and hold fast, though. You’re not about to skip to the next part—you were determined to find out what made this video series so popular… and with no spoilers, no less.

“Alright, while we’re waiting, we can read some comments from my last few videos! From HighlightOnPoint, we have: ‘Hey man, love the channel!’ Aw, thanks! Oh, wait, there’s more… ‘But you’re acting really weird recently, like you just stare into the camera sometimes…’ Oh, really? Haha, I hadn’t noticed. I’ll try to keep my eye out in the future.

From BananasForAnanas, we have ‘WTF is going on? You’re getting really kinky on this channel, huh?’ ” Austin blushes, and clears his throat. “I have no idea what you mean, dude. I’m just doing me! If makeup on boys is ‘kinky’ to you, you gotta rethink some major life choices…”

The list went on, each comment making note of how weird Austin had been. With each one, he laughed the comment off with a joke or a promise to try harder. Finally, time was up—and Sir washed the bleach out of Austin’s hair. You sigh as you feel relief from watching that—you didn’t have to think about how itchy it was or how it felt like it was burning his scalp. That was one of your weaknesses when it came to these videos: you tended to think about it a little too much, placing yourself in the YouTuber’s shoes. Either way, it was over now.

“Well, guys, as you can see, I’ve got this great—” Austin is cut off as Sir’s hands run some kind of paste through his hair, the once small brown quiff turning into a massive, luscious blonde one. Austin’s moans are nothing short of sexual, and you find yourself blushing just as much as he does. “Q-Quiff… now… so uh, l-leave me a comment, saying if you…” Another run through of Sir’s hands, another moan. Another blush from you. “Like it.” Austin finally finishes his sentence, and weakly waves goodbye. Like last time, though, there’s another minute that was supposed to have been cut off.

Sir’s hand moves into the picture, and Austin’s eyes follow him, bright and admiring. You lean in with curiosity, trying to catch a glimpse of what Sir is holding. He takes out something long, sharp, and metal—a syringe. The camera refocuses, and you can see it’s labeled: silicone. You gasp as you can see the struggle to get the needle into Austin’s lips, Sir injecting it and causing them to expand and push against Austin’s face. You whine a bit as you think about how odd that must feel, to have your lips puff up and numb up like that. Sir moves to the other side and does it again—and again, until all of his lips are puffed up and plump looking. The video cuts out.

You gently hover over the mouse—wondering if it’s wise to go down this rabbit hole. You’re already sucked into this. The story, the changes, Austin, Sir, everything—you have no choice but to continue. You click the next video: PUMP IRON! [Austin go gym.] Austin… go gym? That’s an embarrassing typo for a 300k YouTube channel. Maybe it’s just a joke.

“Heyyy.” Austin leans forward towards the camera, a sultry look in his eyes. Behind him is his usual room—you can tell by the color of the walls. But everything is different. His shelves of makeup and stuffed animals have been moved aside, and you can see a rack of weights instead. There’s a yoga mat out on the floor. Gifts from his fans have been pushed off the dresser by a massive container of protein powder. “Sooo, uhhh, this is like, gonna be a new channel… no, wait, like, a new series.” He laughs. “Sorry, like, after that bleach stuff, my head’s been all fuzzy—Sir just says it’s like a side effect for a while? Haha…” You shrug. That’s… believable, yeah. Can’t fault that logic. You notice how nice Austin’s lips are. They’re much bigger than last time. And you’re really liking how he’s doing this shirtless.

“So, like, uh, Sir’s got this whole plan, dudes, like. I got this whole list… I made mine like right here, yeah?” He turns the paper around. You can see it’s a lot of chicken scratch with what looks like a marker. You laugh—that was kinda funny, actually! Wait, why was it funny? This was… serious, right? Austin keeps going before you can think about it too much.

“But like… heh, he’s way better than me at it, so, like, I’m doin’ this, I guess. He’s gonna spot me! So it’ll be cool. You guys can follow along if you’re at home, dudes!” You read over Sir’s list—the workout was pretty intense. Tons of weight, not too many reps. Perfect for building muscle. Austin jumps right into the workout, and goes for the weights. You watch him groan and grunt, lifting weights that surely challenged him. You can just imagine how much his muscles burn, but it’s so admirable that he doesn’t give up! He goes from free weights to bench press, then to lunges, then to crunches… he was doing a full-body workout, all of it edited together to show the most grueling moments. At the end, Austin comes back up to the camera.

“That’s it for today, dudes! So, like, make sure to stay… hyd… hydra… watered, dudes. Like, keep it up and keep lookin’ good!” You laugh. What a dummy. Couldn’t even remember the word for hydra… hydra… fuck, now YOU forgot. You laugh in spite of yourself and keep watching.

“So, like, I might go a bit faster than you… ‘cause Sir’s got this AWESOME recipe for gummies! Or like, vitamins, I guess? Haha, it’s like, a boost. So don’t be surprised.” He pulls one of the pill capsules up, then swallows it with a swig of his protein shake. You can only imagine how weird that tastes. A warm feeling settles in your throat and chest, like heartburn. “Alright, bros, see you next time!” There’s more uncut footage. A full two minutes of Austin stepping back and showing off his bulge through bright green basketball shorts. It’s… enormous. He’s playing with it, and then Sir’s body comes into the frame. They kiss, there’s talk between them, and then he shoves him onto the yoga mat. Austin’s face fills the entire screen as you hear shuffling—then something wet—and then Austin’s moans fill the last 30 seconds.

You pant, taking deep breaths as if you yourself had been working out. You shake your head as you try to get that image out of your head. Your pants are tenting, and you would LOVE to take care of this… but there’s only one more video. You take a deep breath, cock throbbing as you resolve yourself to sit through these next ten minutes: BIG AND DUM [Sir is so kool!!! Boy loves.]

The shot opens on Austin. He’s sitting there, with massive, puffed up lips—sausage lips, you think is the term… but they look cute. His blonde quiff is perfect as always… And then he stands up and takes a step back. He’s massive. That warm feeling burns inside of you—some kind of envy, you think. His pecs are a shelf, his waist is cinched, and he has an 8-pack. His legs are like tree trunks, and all you can think of is how fucking hot he is. Your cock throbs, aching. Everything feels like it’s burning as you watch, probably on account of your libido. He moves back in his chair, and pulls out his cock. How was this still up on YouTube? Fuck it, you didn’t care. It was hot. He starts talking as his massive hand wraps around his cock—thick as a soda can and up to his chest.

“Big and dumb is… good… because Sir is… good to boy who big and dumb… big dumb boy… like it.” You understand what he’s saying. You totally get it. “Big dumb boy like… like makeup… it so pretty and good… red is… best color.” He pulls out a tube of lipstick, cherry red, and begins applying it with one hand. The move is practiced, but it still smears on his massive, silicone filled lips. He tosses it aside as he begins to pump his cock more and more, moaning louder and louder until his cock exploded with cum, lashing ropes of thick, white jizz against his computer and the camera. There’s a minute of him panting and pushing out more… and then a single sentence before it goes black.  
“Good boy.”

You lean back, panting and gasping. That was so hot. Fuck! That was so hot! It was so good, you had to have more. Maybe the comments would know where to find more. You scroll down… and each and every one is a video response.

A hot, built blonde boy with massive lips.

Jacking off into the camera.

“I love Sir!!!” They repeatedly moan, before jizzing into their camera, and the video ends.

Your breathing gets faster. A window pops up on your screen. Your webcam light turns on. You can see in the preview that it’s your room. But sitting in front of the desk isn’t you… it’s a tall, six foot something, blonde-quiffed, pecs-so-big-they’re-tits himbo, with massive lips and a huge bulge. The window displays a message:

“For Sir.”

You can’t stop your fingers from moving. They wrap around your cock and pull it out. It slaps against your chest, wide as a soda can. You pump and pump, every ounce of you telling you this was bad.

“I… I love Sir!!!” You moan. “I love Sir! I love Sir! Make me your bitch, Sir!” You moan one last time: “Siiiir!” And thick, white ropes of spooge splat against your face, your computer, your webcam… and it just keeps going. But with every pump, that resistance in you dies down… more and more… until…

“Sir so good to Austin…” You mumble. “Boy will make good video for Austin and Sir… and other boys! Boy will be good boy!” You fondle your own tits as you set up the webcam, just like Sir would want you to, and begin recording the new you…


End file.
